


Stab My Back

by ectocooler



Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, friendship breakup, hangman is the saddest cowboy, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocooler/pseuds/ectocooler
Summary: Stab my back, it's better when I bleed for you.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page, Matt Jackson/Adam Page, Matt Jackson/Nick Jackson/Kenny Omega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Stab My Back

They had had sex the night before. 

Adam can’t stop thinking about it in the aftermath. Whiskey staining his shirt, the smell making him nauseated for the first time in months. Matt’s words burning him from the inside out. Nick’s icy stare etched into his mind. 

It had been dirty, quick and desperate. Laid out on the bed of his hotel room. Nick had been nowhere in sight, a rare moment alone, Matt’s thumbs pressing into his hips as he held on for dear life, like it was the last time he’d ever be able to touch him. Like they hadn’t touched in forever. 

It was partially true—he’d been leading The Buck’s on for months, anxiety and insecurities drowning him. He’d been volatile at the worst of times and sullen at the best. For every feeling he wasn’t drowning in whisky, he’d been drowning them in Kenny instead. Miscommunications aside, things with Kenny were easy. No pretense. They came together intimately the same way they had as a tag team. Out of necessity. Every kiss, every sharp sensation of fingers pulling at his hair...every gasp he ever pulled out of Kenny Omega...it was never for him. Kenny was as lost as he was. It was common ground. 

Matt knew. There was no way he didn’t. There was hardly anything the brothers didn’t share with Kenny.

Adam laughs — a strangled, forced thing.

He guesses that meant him too. 

They won’t have to worry about that anymore. He wonders for a second what Kenny might say, what he might do? The voice in the back of his mind says there is nothing to wonder about. It will go back to the way it always was. The Young Bucks and Kenny Omega. The Elite. The real Elite. No cowboy shaped dead weight to pull them down. No second thoughts or coiled tension in quiet kisses. 

Nothing. Just like he said he’d wanted for months.

He’s alone _ now _ . So why does it hurt so much? 


End file.
